


Sweeter than Sugar

by flightinflame



Series: The Light That in Us Burns [8]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, M/M, Multi, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Percival and Newt take the time to make Credence's first night with them feel good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompt on the kinkmeme:  
> newt, credence, and graves all in a happy stable relationship, with credence as both newt and graves' sub with newt kinda deferring to graves. i'd love to see something where credence tries so hard to be their good boy and they reward him with nice touches and spoil him rotten (warm baths and sweet treats and fingering, oh my!), it'd be great if credence got overwhelmed with how much they love and care for him and has to cry it out sometimes!
> 
> While the series this is in involves mpreg, and my personal image of this scene has Credence is pregnant, it isn't explicitly mentioned here so I haven't tagged for it.
> 
> Thanks Lourdesdeath for their help

Credence swallowed a little, glancing up at Newt. The conversation with Jacob yesterday was echoing around in his head. He understood now. 

Newt leaned in and kissed him softly, stroking fingers through Credence's dark hair.  
"You sure about this?"

Credence blushed, but he nodded. He was going to be with the men he loved, but it wouldn't be like what he had seen occur between Percival and Newt that night, when a nightmare had woken him and Newt's screams had almost unleashed the monster that was inside of him.

Jacob had said that it had felt good for both of them because they both wanted it. That in a way it was the same as how he took pleasure in baking raspberry Nifflers for Credence, who loved them. But he was unwilling to make them for Newt, who didn't like them (something about not eating his friends). Credence could follow that, and from there it was no huge leap to see how what Newt and Percival did together for their pleasure was different from what they would do with him.

He closed his eyes, and took another deep breath before looking up into Newt's eyes.  
"I'm certain." He promised. He was. They had kissed before, they had touched each other carefully, and he had laid in Newt's arms and traded gentle kisses as Percival had taken Newt, but this was different. This would be him lying with them fully, giving them a part of himself he had thought was lost. They were going to work out what felt good, give him a chance to feel pleasure. He trusted them. He knew that this would be very different from Grindelwald, and he had been dreaming of it despite himself. Nervousness made him tense for a moment. He could still picture his Ma telling him he was a sinner, remember her anger after last time.

Another soft kiss and he felt himself relax again. Newt was sat beside him, an arm around his shoulders.  
"Can I take your shirt off please beautiful?" Newt asked, and Credence nodded. He leaned forwards, smiling as Newt carefully unbuttoned his shirt. Newt gently kissed him, and Credence relaxed a little, sat on the edge of the bed.  
"You look great..." Newt praised, hand running down Credence's front and then resting in the small of his back.

"Bath's nearly ready." Percival called from the room next door, and carefully Credence stood, a little awkward. He shifted from foot to foot, painfully aware of the scars scattered across his shoulders.  
"I'm sorry..." He mumbled.  
"Don't be." Newt answered, rubbing his hand across Credence's back. "You deserve so much tenderness..." 

Percival reached to kiss him as he got to the bath, carefully unbuttoning Credence's pants and sliding them down his hips. Percival was not wearing a shirt, and as Newt undressed, he held onto Credence. Credence was guided gently into the water by Percival's hands, which ran up and down his sides. The bath was warm, and reassuring. It smelt of lavender, brought back memories of the first time he had met them both. It was soothing, and he relaxed into the water.

Newt climbed in beside him, legs going either side of Credence's hips so that he could lean back against his chest. He held him close, as Percival began to wash him, alternating tender touches with soft kisses.  
"Going to take such good care of you sweetheart." Percival murmured.  
"I know." Credence whispered, Newt stroking his sides until he was relaxed. Percival picked him from the water, wrapping a towel around him.  
"Remember, you need us to stop, you can say..." Percival reminded him, and he nodded slowly.

"I'm not...not going to..." He mumbled, but Newt kissed his cheek.  
"We're just making sure you've got that option." Newt reminded him. Percival lifted him up in a bridal carry, and he snuggled up against his chest, pressing a kiss to Percival's shoulder. Percival was strong, carrying his own small frame as though he weighed nothing.

The two of them walked to the bed, and carefully Credence was placed down upon it. He felt the bed dip as Newt slipped in beside him, and Percival lay down on the other side. The two of them were cuddling him close, and Newt kissed him. Percival leaned to one side, and returned holding a piece of apple.  
"Thank you." Credence whispered, chewing on it, and then smiling as Newt fed him a strawberry. He closed his eyes, and then leaned up to kiss Percival. Percival was quick to kiss him in return.  
"You are doing so well sweetheart..." Percival promised, and a small piece of chocolate was slipped between his lips, making him shiver in pleasure. Credence panted a little, enjoying the praise. His skin felt warm at their touches, and their voices were kind. He had never felt more precious than he did at that moment. He looked up at them, tilting his head slightly to kiss Newt and then Percival.

"You taste so good." Newt murmured, and Percival's hand skimmed across the expanse of Credence's chest, brushing against his nipple and then reaching lower, stroking softly over his length. Credence blushed a little but didn't pull away. These feelings were allowed, with the two of them, and he let them make him feel amazing.

"Can you spread your legs for me?" Percival asked, as Newt brushed his fingers through Credence's hair. Credence obeyed, pushing down the slight anxiety. It wouldn't hurt with these two. He knew that. 

"There we go." Percival's voice was almost soft, and he felt callused hands run up from his ankles to his knees, and then swirl delicate patterns over the sensitive skin of his thighs. "Such a good boy..."

Credence couldn't hold in the moan that escaped him at that gentle praise. He pulled back a little then, half expecting to be reprimanded for making a noise. Instead, Newt chased his lips, and Percival continued to trace those careful patterns.  
"Newt, I think our good boy likes this, what do you think..."  
"He does, don't you?" Newt was asking, and leaned in for another kiss. Credence tried to focus on that as he felt Percival's finger brush against his opening. He kissed Newt passionately, remembering to nip slightly on the lower lip the way that he had learned Newt liked. Newt gasped against his lips, and Credence allowed himself a momentary flash of victory before it was swept away by another press of Percival's finger. Percival had his eyes closed now, which implied a spell was being cast, and as Percival's finger pushed deeper no pain came. He felt himself colouring slightly, but Percival leaned in for a moment and kissed the side of his face before pulling away.

"There we go..." He murmured. "You're doing so well... Newt, can you maybe play with his chest, I want him a little more relaxed for this..." Percival asked and Newt obeyed, his hand dipping to brush over a nipple before rolling it between his fingertips. Credence gasped again, eyes closing, and he felt Percival's finger breach him fully. He pressed his forehead into Newt's neck, overwhelmed and hiding for a moment. Percival's finger was moving inside him, an alien sensation but not an unpleasant one. 

A burst of pleasure swept through him and he cried out softly.  
"Oh there... there we go..." Percival murmured, his voice almost worshipful. "There, my good boy..."

Credence whimpered a little from desire. He had never dreamed that anything could feel so good, yet here they were. Newt licked at a nipple and he arched up, gasping, precome beading on the tip of his cock.

“Such a good boy for us.” Newt murmured against his skin. “You feel good for Percival…there we go, now…” He paused and turned to Percival. “You think I can taste him?”

Percival nodded, and Credence was startled as Newt slid further down his body, his hot tongue brushing the tip of Credence’s length. He moaned, squirming with want, and Percival held his hips. He wanted to thrust up against Newt’s mouth but he was held in place. 

Newt seemed to work out what it was that he wanted, his mouth lowering down his length as Credence gasped out. He knew such actions were a sin, but he was lost in the sensation, barely realising as the pressure inside him increased, Percival adding a second finger to stretch him open. He moaned, pleasure building in his pelvis. He had always believed actions like this were wrong, but they felt so amazing he didn’t want it to stop. 

“I think he’s gonna-“ Percival murmured, and then a wave of pleasure seared through Credence, leaving him panting and gasping as Newt scattered wet kisses across his hips. He panted, and became aware slowly of Percival nuzzling against his shoulder.  
“You did so well…” Newt murmured  
“Our wonderful boy…” Percival agreed, and then his fingers moved a little. Credence bucked a little, seeking the pleasure even though his body was too exhausted to respond. “Now…” Percival nipped at his ear, drawing another breathless moan. “I know that you are tired, but I think you can do just a little bit more for us alright?”

Credence nodded eagerly, rocking his hips against Percival’s fingers.  
“I want to be inside of you Credence. You’re nearly ready for me…” At that the fingers inside him spread apart and he moaned before closing his eyes, his length twitching slightly in renewed interest. “Does that sound okay?”

Nodding as fast as he could, Credence smiled, and let Percival move him so that he was on his side, one knee bent to expose his entrance. He liked this position. It meant that he didn’t feel trapped. Percival reached between them to stroke Credence, and then Newt cuddled up in front of him, peppering his face with kisses. He felt Newt kiss away the few tears that had slipped between his eyelashes, overwhelmed by the moment and by the closeness of his lovers. 

Credence smiled up at Newt before he sneaked a glance downwards and saw that Newt’s body had responded to what he had seen and done.  
“Can I?” He asked, reaching out with one trembling hand to stroke him. Newt smiled, guiding him so that both of their lengths were pressed together, showed him how to stroke them both. Each movement brought further sparks of bliss, and then he felt Percival move behind him, his hips lining up before he slowly filled Credence.

Credence cried out in bliss, panting at the sensation.  
“Breathe.” Newt murmured, kissing him again, and slowly Credence relaxed a little, focussing on the sensation of Newt’s hand around him, and Percival filling him. He stroked in time with Newt for a little while, before pulling his hand away and running it over Newt’s shoulders, memorising the contours of his body. Newt was stunning, and he leaned into the touch that Credence was more than happy to supply.

Behind him, Percival picked up speed, and the change in place was reflected by Newt’s touches. He gasped as he felt the building of pleasure within him. He cried out as he came, his come painting over Newt’s pale skin. Newt continued to stroke both of them, kissing passionately as he climaxed a few moments later. Behind him Percival sped up. 

The sensation of being filled with Percival’s seed was new but it felt incredible, and he squirmed a little between them just to feel their hands resting against him.  
“Well done.” Percival murmured. Newt pressed a gentle kiss to Credence’s forehead.  
“You did so well, our beautiful boy…”

Credence felt his face colour slightly, overwhelmed with joy as he settled down to sleep. The other two held him close, bracketing them in the comforting shelter of their bodies.


End file.
